1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method using the same, and more particularly, to a spin etcher employing a hydrophilic making fluid supply for rinsing a wafer after chemically treating the wafer and a wafer treatment method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional semiconductor manufacturing apparatus for chemically treating a wafer, wherein a spin etcher is provided.
The conventional spin etcher comprises a spin chuck 10 which holds the wafer, a first supply nozzle 12 installed above the spin chuck 10, a second supply nozzle 10a connected to the lower portion of the spin chuck 10, first and second chemical fluid supply pipes 14a and 14b connected to the respective first and second nozzles 12 and 10a, and first and second deionized water supply pipes 20a and 20b connected to the respective first and second nozzles 12 and 10a.
Air valves 16a, 16b, 22a and 22b, installed at their respective supply pipes 14a , 14b , 20a and 20b, control the amount of fluid flowing through the supply pipes.
The first chemical fluid supply pipe 14a supplies chemical fluid through a first pipe 14 from a container 18 containing chemical fluid to the upper surface of the wafer 30. The second chemical fluid supply pipe 14b supplies chemical fluid from container 18 to the lower surface of the wafer 30. Also, the first deionized water supply pipe 20a supplies deionized water through a second pipe 20 from a deionized water supply 24a to the upper surface of the wafer 30. The second deionized water supply pipe 20b supplies deionized water from deionized water supply 24a to the lower surface of the wafer 30.
The wafer 30 is fixed to the spin chuck 10 by pins (not shown) installed at the edge of the spin chuck 10.
After fixing the wafer 30 to the spin chuck 10, an etching process can proceed by supplying chemical fluid to the upper and lower surfaces of the wafer 30 through first and second chemical fluid supply pipes 14a and 14b. Here, the spin chuck 10 rotates as indicated by the arrow R so that chemical fluid is uniformly dispersed over the entire surface of the wafer 30.
Thereafter, the chemically etched wafer is rinsed by deionized water supplied to the upper and lower surfaces of the wafer 30 through first and second deionized water supply pipes 20a and 20b.
For example, in the process for etching an oxide film (not shown) formed on the wafer 30, a residue of silica (Si.sub.x O.sub.y) is formed at the boundary between the bare silicon portion (the portion where the oxide film is etched) activated by the chemical fluid and the oxide film portion. However, the residue of silica is not removed during the subsequent rinse step due to the difference between the surface tensions of the bare silicon portion to deionized water and those of the oxide film portion to deionized water. This generates silica watermarks at the boundary between the silicon portion and the oxide film portion after the wafer is dried.
The watermarks are generated because the oxide film is a hydrophilic material while the bare silicon is a hydrophobic material. Thus, the residue of silica covered by this deionized water remains due to the difference between the surface tensions, as deionized water supplied to the boundary between the hydrophilic material and the hydrophobic material is dried without dehydration. The watermarks should be removed because they may cause contamination during subsequent wafer manufacturing processes.